1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing system for printing an image of content information including an object linked to an address which indicates another content information and a program for configuring the printing system by using a computer capable of controlling the printing system which prints the image on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the Internet as a communication network is widely spread to general consumers who receive benefit of obtaining desired information by accessing numerous web pages that publishes various information. Some information on the web pages is often linked to another web page that may be relevant to the information, and when a user viewing the information by using web browser software clicks a predetermined portion of a screen shown in the web browser, the screen is swiftly switched to the linked web page. More specifically, for example, an advertising method called banner advertisement is widely used in the Internet. A banner in the banner advertisement is an image shown on a web page, which is linked to another web page. Generally, the banner itself indicates merely a limited amount of information, although the web page linked with the banner shows detailed advertising information so that the user who is interested in the information shown on the banner can easily access to the detailed advertising information by designating (clicking) the banner.
For another example of an advertising method using the Internet, a URL (uniform resource locater) indicating an address of the advertising web page is provided on printed matters such as magazines and flyers so that the user can input the URL in the web browser to access the advertising web page to view the advertisement.
Further, a technique that allows the user to access the advertising web page by reading a bar-code symbol provided on a printed manner with a bar-code reader is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI9-204389. With the technique, the user can easily inputs the bar-code symbol by using the bar-code reader to access the desired web page rather than manually inputting the URL in the web browser.